


Half and Half

by Merfilly



Category: Xanth - Piers Anthony
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, love spring shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Maze meets Kysen's parents





	Half and Half

**Author's Note:**

> [this post led to this](https://rivermoose-sam.tumblr.com/post/185348635424/mazarinedrake-geeneelee-squided)

Maze followed their new partner home for the first time to meet the parents. Kysen was fascinating with all they knew about Xanth, and the two had hit it off perfect.

"Mom!" Kysen called to a centaur wading in the surf. "Dad!" 

Maze didn't see anyone at first, and then a merman was rearing up on his tail.

"But you're human!" Maze blurted.

Kysen grinned. "I got all the human. There's my sib!" was exclaimed and a point took Maze's attention to a hippocampus sporting in the waves. "Nagie got all the rest!"

"Love spring?"

"Twice!" Kysen said with laughter.


End file.
